Sarah Ann Coulson new intern SHIELD
by ByanckaBuzolic28
Summary: Trying to follow the footsteps of his uncle may be more complicated than it seems. My name is Sarah Ann and this is my story.
1. INTRODUCE

_Hello, my dear readers._

 _Let me introduce._

 _I'm 20, my name is Sarah Ann Coulson._

 _You must're surprised that my last name is Coulson._

 _Well, I'm the niece of Phil Coulson agent, but how?_

 _What my uncle does not like to mention is that he had a brother named Andrew Coulson who was five years older than Phil, but I do not know much about my father since he left my mother when she gave the news that she was pregnant me and he was never seen again._

 _But Uncle "Philly" as I like to call it just to annoy him was always present in my life, for me it is more of a father than an uncle and so I am very grateful to him._

 _Well, like I always looked at him as a hero, it was not hard to see what I would do with my life and get an internship in one of the largest secret organizations of the world s.h.i.e.l.d._

 _And I can say that will not be easy._


	2. ANXIETY IS AN IMAGINARY ENEMY

After spending all day solving the paperwork that was piling up on your desk, Phil Coulson not wait to get home and be able to have a quiet night, but everything was perfect for Phil until he received a four o'clock link morning.

"Hmm, Hello?" Said Phil Coulson to answer the phone sleepily.

"Hey, Philly? I've been eating too much food lately and I'm worried that my new uniform not be good on me. "Said Sarah Ann with a lot of energy.

"It's four in the morning, Sarah." He said Coulson still trying to wake up.

"I know uncle and I'm sorry to wake you so early on a Monday, but as I just said tonight have eaten two burritos and have lost count of how many candied pretzel I've consumed." I said, touching my stomach it looks like it will explode at any moment.

Phil thought carefully before replying to his anxious niece: "If you are very nervous, I could take her to the hospital.".

I sighed, "You said it's good to be anxious.".

"You just changed my words, what I said was 'You must be willing to do a good job and give it your all' and yet you should not have eaten all that you have in the fridge." He said smiling.

"All right, I should go to bed and get some sleep and let the old man back to take his nap." I said smiling.

"Hey girl, know that I am younger than his father and if there is someone who is an old man he is," she replied Phil though I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Uncle, thank you for the conversation at this time of night, I know you are tired and really think we should go to sleep, because tomorrow is a new day and we are rested." I said quietly, not wanting to continue the conversation when my father was mentioned.

Phil could hear in his voice the pain knowing that by mentioning Andrew had caused discomfort to his niece "Yes, my little sunshine, but before hanging up I want you to know that I love you and everything will be all right tomorrow." I said he fondly.

"Thank you uncle and I love you too. See you tomorrow! "I replied.

"Until tomorrow sunshine." Said Phil.

I put my phone next to me in bed, tilting his head to see the alarm. In a few hours I will start a new chapter in my life, following in the footsteps of my uncle and try to be like him will not be easy.

Not sleep that night, I do not know if it was the sugar past the pretzel, the anxiety that although decreased slightly was still there or the effect of cups of coffee I had to drink to be able to calm down. I spent time thinking about all the things that could go wrong in my new job and I might even be involved in a global catastrophe.

Before I realize is there was a noise in the silence of my apartment and immediately knew it was the alarm telling me it was time to start the day, I take a shower and get out as fast as possible and see that there was still time before going to the base, wearing my suit and black skirt with a white blouse, I combed and braided my wavy brown hair and applied a little makeup, and I looked in the mirror and I could see what was socially acceptable.

I looked at the clock and it was almost time to start the best day of my life or my worst nightmare. As I went out and locked my apartment went to my uncle's meeting and I got a little guilty when I found him sleeping in the car, as gently as possible I knocked on the window in your window and it was agreed comm jump, but soon calmed down when he realized it was me. Then he unlocked my door and said. "You do not look like overweight and you are beautiful, so do not worry," he said smiling.

I climbed into the passenger side and said, "I feel fat.".

"You are not fat, I think it's just worry and nervousness," said Phil.

"I know, but I just think I'm not ready," I said sadly.

"Sarah Ann Coulson," he began with a smile. "Life is full of challenges and obstacles trying to make us give up what most want and love, it is an example of when you were beginning to take the first steps when you were a baby, how many times you have fallen and how often lifted. Life is so many things will appear to make you give up, but irais use this same method when you were a baby. If an obstacle do you fall look to one side and look at each other and stand up. The biggest fear is not to try and fight for what more you want. "He concluded wisely.

"Thank you for telling me that uncle," I said with tears in her eyes.

He smiled, but he was worried about her. SHIELD is a dangerous place to work and it's a bit overprotective of her.

"I'm sure irais go through it, if there's one thing I know about my niece is that it has the ability and intelligence to overcome every challenge and obstacles." He said as he stopped at a traffic light and tried to mess up unsuccessfully your hair .

"Philip Coulson, do not have permission to mess up my hair in the workplace." She said in exasperation.

Uncle Philly just smiled, but I could see that my words had no effect.

Right now, I looked out the expensive window and realized that we were heading to a farm that looked like it was once surrounded by fields of corn, but what really stood out in this landscape was black plane a bit further away from where we were.

"Did they really sent a jet?" Getting to talk to the jaw.

"Why not"? Phil said. "They have much money to spend." He said good naturedly at my reaction and yet I could not help laughing a little.


	3. THE FIRST DAY

I'm not good with this whole thing high, my hands firmly gripped the arms of the chair. The pilote seemed to know what he was doing and my uncle seemed to trust him, finally my body was shaking and it was in that confused state I met with the head of that organization the so intimidating Director Nick Fury and look where I was greeted by made director my mind and body want to run back to the plane and go home. With all this, a thought came to me _'How can a person have a look so pervasive and intimidating having only one eye?_ '. Before my uncle could say anything the director asked, "Who is this girl, Coulson?" I would call it rude, but I could see that he was armed and I really do not want to mess this airstrip with my need blood.

"This is Sarah Ann, my niece, your training starts today," Coulson said with a proud voice.

Fury turned to me and I probably knew I could is out before the end of my training.

"Did you bring your paperwork?" He said without any show of emotion.

"Yes sir," I said to him directly.

He reached out and after his action I handed him the document folder that were asked to start my training, he took it and read it quickly and then called one of his agents.

"Miss Coulson, as an intern, you will bring the meals for each person on staff and high-level guests list. If someone wants a cup of coffee, you will bring you, this is your duty. Also, you will be prompted to run some errands. Do you understand? "He said Fury going straight to the point.

"Yes sir," I said quietly.

He then turned to the agent that I now knew was called Alex Sutton, because of their identification badge and said to take me to the cafeteria. Alex turned to me and said, "This way, miss.".

Phil touched my arm and smiled, so I started to follow the Sutton agent through the corridors of the office and trying to memorize the way, but it all seemed the same since the doors, color and even the air, there were few points of reference. Silently accepted the fact that I could lose myself several times before to get used to this place.

When we got to the dining room, but precisely the kitchen I let out a sigh of relief to see that the place is of a small size and thus easier to handle.

Alex left me with a wink and a kitchen a little dirty, so I started organizing the pots, clean the counter and the stove, washing dishes and sweeping the floor at the end I was satisfied with the result.

After completing all clean and have nothing to do I was thinking until I hear a soft, sweet voice from the doorway.

"You are the new intern?" He asked the voice.

I turned and saw an elderly woman and friendly. She was short and had the warm brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I am." I said quietly to her.

"Sarah Ann, is not it?" I nodded confirming your question.

"I brought a list containing the names of the people you will deliver meals and your badge." She held out a piece of paper and a badge containing your name and photo on it.

"You can call me Sarah or Ann and thank you for bringing me these." I said getting the list and the badge.

"You're welcome, Sarah, and you can call me Grace." She said smiling.

"All right ... I mean my Grace. Even more. "I said smiling.

"See you later." Said Grace.

After Grace out of the kitchen I took a look at the list containing the names of those I would serve.

Agent Mary Hill

Agent Phil Coulson

Director Nick Fury

Dr. John Collins

Agent Clint Barton


	4. MEETING AGENT MARY HILL

After seeing that it was a short list and praying that it does not increase with the arrival of high-level guests I was preparing lunch in today's menu was breaded chicken breast, rice, mashed potatoes and a salad of lettuce, tomato , cucumber and onion. With the ready-made meal went arranges them in five trays and put them on a cart, I put my badge and started walking down the hall when double in a corner and see the agent Alex Sutton.

"Hey Alex, you know where I can find Hill agent? I have to take her lunch. "I told the agent.

"Well, this can be difficult since since Hill moves a lot around the base, but it can also be in your office that is located close to your uncle." Alex replied.

"Thanks Sutton Agent." I said smiling.

"All to help a lovely lady." He said in a style Don Juan.

"Okay." I laughed, "But I still have work to do, so bye agent.".

"Goodbye Miss intern." He said with a bow.

So I started looking for the elevator because I knew the office of my uncle was on the fourth floor.

I got on the floor and then come the door that contained the name of my uncle and later on the other side of the hall was a door with the name of Hill agent, walk up there and knock softly on the door and await a response but there is nothing again I knock on the door and I can hear just then a sound of a growl and a voice said, "Come."

I went in and see a thin woman with blue eyes sitting behind his desk, he would look more beautiful without the scowl she was wearing at the time.

"Yes?" Hill agent said gruffly.

"I came to give you your lunch." I replied with a certain fear, because I could already see that his temper can match with the director.

"You are the niece Coulson, is not it?" She asked without even looking up from his paper. "He said you'd start an internship in the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am, I'm Sarah Ann." I said respectfully.

"And you want to become an agent?" She said curiously.

I raise my eyebrow and say to her, "Yes, ma'am, I can now be located in the kitchen, but I'm sure that soon I become a field agent.".

"Well, thank you for bringing me lunch." I said Hill cutting the conversation.

After that I excused myself and retired from his office.


	5. REMEMBERING THE PAST

I was relieved to get out of office the Hill agent I feel like I was in an interrogation and could see that she doubted that I was able to be a field agent.

After a deep breath and get myself together I went toward my uncle's office door and hit her gently he heard him say: "You can come." When I entered he looked up and saw me and with a big smile on his face he said: Hey Sarah! "Sit down, now I will talk to you, let me just make that phone call."

I looked around his office was small but still had a cozy air, although Uncle Philly spend more time outside than inside the office.

While he was still busy on the phone I continued to look up something on his desk caught my attention was a picture of me and him on my birthday five years.

I grabbed the door - retrado and watched every detail of the image, this birthday was the most happy and sad at the same time.

 **Flashback**

 _All this day was perfect, balloons, gifts, toys, my friends and of course the cake._

 _But unfortunately this joy was not to last._

 _After cutting the cake, some children were playing in the yard and Sophie one of my friends came to me and asked me, "Why you do not have a father?"._

 _I really did not know what I have to answer my mother Rachel did not say anything about it, so I just shake my head and told Sophie that I did not know._

 _But it bothered me during the rest of the party finally say goodbye to my friends and I get ready for bed. I was sad too because my Philly uncle had not shown up, but Mom told me that he would send my gift._

 _When I was already in bed and heard the doorbell and my mother asked me to answer the door._

 _"But mãeee ... I have to meet, I'm in bed." I said pouting._

 _"It may be a surprise for you dear." Said my mother._

 _"Okay." I said reluctantly._

 _I went to the door and to my confusion there was a box with a ribbon on top saying Happy Birthday Sunshine._

 _When you open the box to my surprise inside I had a little Maltese puppy._

 _I screamed out self to my mother: "MOMMM ... LOOK WHAT WON". I laughed happily._

 _She came to me, looked at the cub and said, "This has something of his uncle in the middle."._

 _Looking out I shouted: "UNCLE PHILLY YOU BE THERE?"._

 _Tucked away on the side of the house was my uncle and when I saw him, rushing still with the puppy in my arms and jumping into his arms._

 _"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." I did not stop to thank._

 _"You are very dear coming, the best gift for the best niece." He said winking at me._

 _"Uncle, I'm your only niece." We both laughed._

 _Out of nowhere we saw a fleche of a camera and look to time my mother had just taken a picture of us._

 _"I want a copy of this photo Rachel." My uncle told my mother._

 _"You can leave Philip." She replied._

 _After this surprise there was no way I had to go to bed._

 _Already lying down and with Dolf, The Dog as now I would call it. I decide to ask my mother about my father._

 _"Mom, why I do not have a father?" I asked already sleepy._

 _"Honey, your father was very scared when I told him I was pregnant with you and decided that we were better we break up." She said quietly._

 _"Ahh, but he loves me, is not it?" I asked._

 _"Of course princess, it is impossible not to love you." She said smiling._

 _While my mother and I talked, my uncle listened to everything in silence, he sat beside me on the bed and said, "Honey, you know I love you and that nothing in the world can make this change and I swear to you from today I will be a father to you, whenever my work let me I'll come here to have a father time and daughter watch their games, watch her recitals and when you're older I'll be the one that will scare their boyfriends. You're okay with that, my little sunshine? "._

 _I looked at him and my mother who was in tears._

 _"I want it too much, Dad." I said._

 _He kissed my forehead tenderly as my mother and wished me good night_.

 **Flashback**

Out of my flashback with my uncle next to me calling my name and saw that it was over the phone.

"Do you remember that day?" He asked looking at the picture of us and Dolf.

"Yes," I replied. "That was the day I learned the truth about Andrew and also the day I got the best dad in the world." Finish smiling.

"That was the best day of my life because I also won the best daughter a father could ask for." I said my uncle also smiling at the memory.

"Well, as good as it is to remember the good times, I'm really hungry." He said smiling and touching the stomach.

I could not help but laugh your way and handed him his lunch.

"If you have lost many times today?" He asked.

"Not even once." I said proudly.

"Glad to hear it Sunlight, but the time you and I should get back to work." He said with a sad look, I do not know if it was because he wanted to spend more time with me or if it was because he had to return to his paperwork.

"True, I see you at the end of our uncle turn." I said goodbye to me.

"Yes, Up there." He has said a document in his hands.

When I looked at the list and see who was next I shuddered.


	6. SERVING THE BOSS

When I saw that the Director Fury was next to deliver lunch I entered the elevator and pressed the number seven in the control panel and then I was in a large open space with at least thirty people on computers. I saw the director in the middle of talking to another agent room, I went to him and said respectfully: "With you leave, but I brought you your lunch." Putting the tray on a table.

"Thank you, Miss Coulson. How's your first day? "Said the Director in what appeared to be good mood and I must say that the question caught me off guard.

"You're welcome sir, and my day is elapsing very well." I said with a slight smile.

"Very well." He said, I wondered what could have put the most feared director in very happy mood.

"Ah, Miss Coulson before you go, the Tomlison agent like a cup of coffee." Said the director.

"Of course sir," I said.

The Tomlison agent who was the person who was talking to the director when I entered the room said, "Black three sugar, thank you.".

"I will bring it as quickly as possible." I replied to the agent.

I said goodbye and promised to return soon with coffee, but when I left the room I felt like someone was watching me, but being in an agency that there are many spies I did not bother with it.


	7. MEETING DR COLLINS AND AGENT BARTON

After delivering the lunches and coffee I was ready to rest when I remembered that there were still two other people to deliver lunch. again I grabbed my cart and headed toward the elevator, waited a while to get it, I went and pressed the button for level five. When I arrived I realized that this level was different from the rest of the building, the walls were dark gray and all the people that level were wearing jackets with the insignia on the sleeve.

I did not know Dr. Collins, but near the entrance was a group of women and decided to see if they could tell me who was the doctor.

"Excuse me, excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but you could tell me where I can find Dr. Collins?" I asked them.

"It's impossible to miss Dr. Collins, he is the one who is asleep in that chair in the corner." Said one of the smiling women.

I looked around and saw that actually had a man in mid forties sitting in a chair with his head in the corner.

I looked back at wife and said, "Thanks for your help.".

"You're welcome." She replied.

I started walking toward him and asked, "Dr. Collins? "And he did not even move, tried again now gently touching his arm. " ?"

With a jump scared he woke up and looked at me with a puzzled expression and the third time I asked, "Are you Dr. John Collins?".

"Oh ... Yes, yes, I'm Dr. John Collins." He said as if he had never been asleep, "What can I do for you?".

"I actually called you to give you your lunch." I told him smiling in his confusion.

"Oh, yes lunch. I wanted to know where my lunch was. "He smiled when he handed his tray.

"Sorry sir, but this is my first day." I said with an apologetic tone.

"All right." He said "No harm done.".

"Okay, but you know tell me where I can find the Barton agent?" I said wanting to go get some rest.

"Hmm, I did not see Barton, but I'll ask Eric he should have seen it, wait here." He said already walking toward a man who was dressed in a very casual way.

I waited briefly and then Dr. Collins was already at my side.

"Selvic said he can is in the rafters." He replied.

"In the beams?" I said confused.

"Yes, this is the place that he spends most of the time ... watching, I think he takes very seriously its codename." He told me.

"Thank you, Doctor," I thanked him.

"I thank you for lunch." He said cheerfully, apparently he love food.

I was so engrossed in conversation that did not realize anyone was behind me and when a hand touched my shoulder, not expecting that I gave a little cry and turned to see a man of medium height and with clear eyes, but when I saw the bow I knew immediately that he was the bowman of SHIELD better known by his code name Hawkeye.

"Sorry to scare her, it was not my intention." He said a little smile.

"All right, just took me by surprise." I said, trying to make my heartbeat back to normal.

"You're Sarah, right?" He said "Niece Coulson.".

"Yes, and you are the Barton Agent or should I call him sir Hawkeye?" I said with a smart-ass tone.

"No sir, you can call me or Clint Barton." He said smiling, I knew that both of us will give us very well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Barton." I said, making a bow.

"Equally Miss Coulson." He said laughing at my antics.

"All right, Barton. Here's your lunch. "I said handing him the last tray.


	8. FALSE ALARM AND A NEW APARTAMENT

During my conversation with Barton, we heard a noise coming from all computers in the room before a small noise came from the center of the room. Dr. Selvic and Dr. Collins were checking what had occurred and luckily on the computer screen I could see that everything was "stable."

"False alarm. All back to work. "Said Barton in loud and clear. "And thanks for lunch, Coulson." He added before returning to the rafters.

After Barton output Dr. Selvic came to me and said I'd better go back to the cafeteria and I agreed with a nod.

On my walk back to the cafeteria I could not help thinking that I desperately need a nap and a part of me had no problem dozing in the kitchen, but I could not blame my job for making me so tired, the fault is entirely mine for not having a good night's sleep.

After delivering a total of ten cups of coffee, I looked at my watch and saw that it said ten minutes to the eights and breathed a sigh of relief, because my day was coming to an end and I could go home.

Just clean the kitchen and started walking toward my uncle's office when I got there I saw him in a state similar to mine.

"You look tired, are you ready to go?" I asked in a low voice to him.

He did not answer, but smiled and stood up, then began the long walk to the garage, even to lift it allowed me to go first and then immediately said: "As I know you like to do this all day, I will let you press the button for the garage. "He said smiling.

I just looked at him and thought: _Really Uncle Philly, I spent so long been in the elevator that he and I turned best friends._ "I rolled my eyes but said nothing and pressed the button for the garage floor.

When we got to the car headed toward the car.

"You really driving this all the way to my apartment?" I asked him.

"Of course not sunlight, I'll be driving you to your new apartment." He said smugly.

I was open-mouthed and did not know what to say after hearing that I have a new apartment.

"Our Uncle Philly, you could have given me some notice," I said making my ability to speak again. "And who will pay it?"

"You of course, all the income tax is already paid off," he said. "What about not giving you a notice, well, I could not miss your reaction to this news, I told you how they are funny?" He laughed at the memory of my reaction.

"Yes, I know how much I'm as funny to you." I said smiling. "But thank you Uncle Philly, just hope this is not an early birthday present." I conclude hoping that really was a birthday gift.

He said nothing, but watched his smile getting bigger.

I looked at the area we were and I was able to see some trees and some mountains in the distance, this landscape was breathtaking.

"We are still in Colorado?" I asked still admiring nature.

"We are actually in Wyoming." He replied smiling seeing as I was admiring the place.

The path to my new apartment lasted little, about thirty minutes and the place was really beautiful.

"Well, we're here." He said stopping in front of an apartment complex.

"Yes, and I can already say that I will love to live in this place." I said looking around.

"Okay honey, but now I have to go and anything you can call me." He has said walking to the car.

"Ah! was already forgetting I'll come get you seven-thirty tomorrow morning. "He warned me.

"Okay uncle, I'll be waiting. Good night. "I said desperately wanting to go to my new apartment.

"Good night dear." He said getting in the car and leaving.

I took the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor, reaching the floor looked for the number six hundred and eight and found two doors before the end of the hall.

I took a deep breath and put the key in the lock and unlocked the door, open slowly and I was surprised to see that flat and much larger than my previous one, although my things were already in the room I could see that he was very light. But I was too tired to care.

I took off my work clothes and went to take a bath, coming out with a towel wrapped around me and the other trying to dry my hair I was rummaging through my bags to find a more comfortable clothing, already dressed thought to get some burritos or Chinese food, but thought against and decide to go straight to bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow and my body can relax I was already in the dream world.


End file.
